Many people practice the game of golf today with plastic practice balls. Ball retrievers presently on the market are designed to receive regulation balls which are much heavier and more substantial than the light plastic practice balls. Accordingly, there is a need for a retriever that can be used effectively to retrieve lightweight practice balls, or the heavier regulation golf balls.